


Salty Dog

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-February [27]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene sets some boundaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day 2011 Day 58. (Posted to LJ on February 27) HAPPY BIRTHDAY [severinne](http://severinne.livejournal.com/)! Prompt-Sam/Gene non-angst. Prompt-Salt-taken from Life In 1973 Weekly Drabble Challenge. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

Sam watched as Gene reflexively reached for the salt shaker without even bothering to take a taste and tried not to flinch. He knew damn well the omelette was perfectly seasoned.

Attempting to intercept Gene’s arm led to yet another reminder of his boss’s superior strength.

“Tyler,” Hunt announced in his most lordly fashion, “I may have let you take liberties with my person last night, but don’t you ever try and interfere with my brekky. Do I make myself clear?”

“Liberties” was putting it mildly. More than he’d hoped for and well worth a culinary compromise. 

“Absolutely clear, Guv.”


End file.
